


RE-BYE

by EthernalDream



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Mystery, Out of Character, Rush Plot, Typo(s)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthernalDream/pseuds/EthernalDream
Summary: Pentas megah dengan kerlap-kerlip lampu sorot. Tarian dan nyanyian beresonansi jadi paduan indah. Penari dan penyanyi berlaga dalam keindahan. Dalam pertunjukan ini, tersimpan sebuah lakon yang berbahaya. [SasuHina]





	

RE-BYE (C) Eternal Dream Chowz  
Disclaimer: Naruto (C) Masashi Kishimoto  
Re-Bye (C) Akdong Musician  
Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. ^^v  
Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha X Hinata Hyuuga  
Genre: Mystery, Friendship  
Rate: T  
Warning: Alternate Universe, Out of Character, Rush Plot, Typo(s)  
...  
Pentas berlantai kayu yang dipelitur mengilat terkena sorotan lampu menyilaukan. Latar panggung bertirai merah marun dengan untaian emas memantulkan terangnya cahaya. Penari latar wanita berbaju merah dengan payet berkilau meliukkan tubuh dengan lihai. Penari pria memakai tuksedo hitam dengan kerlap-kerlip bubuk berkilau, dasi berbentuk pita tersemat di bawah kerah. Sang penyanyi utama dengan gaun paling indah berada di tengah, tangan menengadah ke atas. Wajahnya begitu ekspresif dan bibirnya tengah melantunkan nada.  
Semua hal ini terpapar dalam sebuah poster besar yang ada di alun-alun. Indah dan megah.  
“Teater musikal La Costa sedang merekrut penari pria untuk teater musim ini! Datang dan ikut serta lah!” teriakan keras dari seorang remaja pembagi selebaran terdengar. Beberapa pemuda desa menghampiri, mengambil kertas-kertas berwarna coklat keruh dan membacanya beramai-ramai.  
Mereka membentuk kelompok-kelompok kecil dan mulai riuh rendah membahas isi tulisan yang tertera.  
“Whoa, lihatlah ini! Sungguh keren!”  
“”Penarinya sungguh cantik, penyanyi ini juga!”  
“Jangan mimpi kau, kulitmu yang dekil itu akan langsung membuatmu ditolak!”  
“Oh, hei, kau juga bau seperti kandang ayam!”  
Gelak tawa terdengar kencang. Sahut-sahutan mengejek terdengar ramai. Para pemuda desa mulai antusias membahas apakah mereka akan mencoba mengikuti seleksi penari latar itu.  
Uchiha Sasuke merutuk saat tangannya tersayat ujung kertas yang tajam karena berebutan mengambil selebaran itu. Ia segera menjauh begitu mendapat satu dalam genggamannya. Ia merutuki para pemuda kampung yang ikut menabraknya layaknya sapi liar mengamuk. Ia mendengus, matanya menelisik tulisan yang dicetak dengan mesin tik. Selebaran pentas seni begitu menarik perhatiannya sampai ia tidak sadar setitik darah mengucur dari jarinya yang tergores.  
Pandangannya lekat pada kertas itu, ia menengadah, ganti menatap poster besar di alun-alun. Pentas musikal besar akan diadakan beberapa hari lagi di kota. Mewah dan berkelas. Jelas Sasuke menaruh minat. Hidup di desa dengan keadaan apa adanya membuatnya merasa tertantang melakukan hal baru.   
“Hidup baru untuk Uchiha Sasuke,” bisiknya bangga.  
Rekrutmen penari latar khusus pria menarik hatinya. Ibunya pasti mengizinkan, apalagi jika ia dapat upah yang jumlahnya lumayan. Dengan jumlah uang yan ia dapat nanti, ia bisa menyewa buruh untuk bekerja di ladang dan ibunya bisa duduk tenang di rumah. Sasuke tersenyum lebar dalam hati, berimajinasi setinggi bintang di langit, lupa kalau semuanya masih rencana belaka. Siapa tahu nanti ada pencari bakat yang tertarik merekrutnya ke pentas musikal lainnya. Ah, Sasuke sudah duluan berkhayal. Ia melipat kertas itu, menyumpalnya dalam saku celana kerjanya dan melenggang pergi. Ia masih punya tugas menggembala sapi milik Paman Jiraiya di padang rumput.  
...  
Meja rias digebrak kencang. Ruang yang dihuni dua gadis muda mendadak senyap. Suasananya begitu tak nyaman. Satu gadis yang tengah berdiri memilin celemek putih yang terikat di pinggangnya, bibirnya terbuka sedikit hendak bicara, tetapi langsung dipotong geraman kasar.  
“Oh, gadis gila! Mengambil segelas minum pun tanganmu begitu lemah, dasar tidak berguna!” cerca seorang gadis muda berambut pirang. Kepalanya terasa mendidih, pelayan baru yang direkrut oleh pemilik teater sungguh membuatnya naik darah.  
Shion, penyanyi terkenal dari teater musikal La Costa, berdiri dengan kesal, menajamkan pandangannya pada pelayan berambut ungu gelap. Ia menghentak kakinya keras-keras, sungguh kesal dengan perilaku tak becus pelayan bodoh di depannya.  
“Maaf, Miss Shion,” ucap sang pelayan, ia menggigit bibir.  
“Diamlah,” desis Shion galak. Tangannya mengayun kencang meraih kipas kertas yang diberikan seorang tamu keturunan China. Ia mengipas wajahnya yang terasa panas karena amarah. Ia melangkah pergi, tak lupa mengangkat gaunnya tinggi-tinggi agar tidak terkena pecahan beling. Gadis pelayan itu berusaha membantu mengangkat ujung gaun itu.   
“Kau gila?! Jangan sentuh aku!” hardik Shion sekali lagi. Rutukannya berlanjut, terdengar sampai di balik pintu. Si pelayan diam. Menatap Shion dengan mata menyipit. Penyanyi tersohor itu pergi meninggalkan ruang rias dengan emosi.  
Hyuuga Hinata, gadis pelayan baru di teater La Costa, menghela napas keras. Ia memijit dahinya, “Oh, ini menyebalkan.”   
Ia segera meraih sapu dan serokan. Pecahan beling disapu bersih kemudian dibuang ke dalam tong sampah di sudut ruangan. Ia meraih lap kering. Ia bergumam pelan.  
“Oh, sebaiknya aku tak mengelap ini dengan tanganku.”  
Ia berdiri, pergi ke luar untuk mencari mop.  
...  
“Ibu, aku akan mengikuti seleksi ini. Apakah boleh?”  
Uchiha Sasuke pulang dengan wajah cerah, keringatan sesudah usai bekerja di padang. Lelahnya nampak sirna, wajahnya tampak ekspresif. Tumben, biasanya Sasuke akan pulang dengan wajah cemberut karena diisengi Jiraiya saat bekerja. Ibu Sasuke, Mikoto, menatap heran. Sebuah kertas lusuh disodorkan ke tangannya.   
Mikoto mengambilnya, kacamata baca di meja kecil pun diraih. Sasuke menunggu ibunya membaca. Tidak lama, hanya melihat sebentar, ibunya tahu apa yang ia maksudkan.  
“Kau mau mengikuti ini?” tanya ibunya usai membaca. Kacamata kembali dilepas dan diletakkan ke tempatnya semula. Senyumnya terpatri lembut.  
Fugaku, almarhum ayah Sasuke, memang gemar menari. Bahkan ibu Sasuke belum bisa melupakan tarian Waltz yang mereka tarikan saat acara prom di alun-alun sebelum dirinya dilamar. Di balik wajah kaku suaminya tersimpan hal-hal romantis yang tak pernah Mikoto bayangkan. Ia tersenyum tipis. Memang benar ungkapan buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya, Sasuke sudah tertarik ke dunia tari.  
“Ya, Bu. Izinkan aku ikut.”  
Pemuda itu duduk di lantai kayu, meletakkan kepala di pangkuan ibunya dan menatap dengan mata memancarkan harapan. Mikoto hanya bisa tertawa lepas dan mengacak rambut anaknya.   
“Ikutlah, Ibu tidak akan melarangmu.”  
Sasuke senang, namun tidak banyak berceloteh, ia meraih tangan ibunya lalu mencium singkat.  
“Terima kasih, Bu.” Ia peluk ibunya sesegera mungkin.  
“Oh, pergi dan mandilah, Nak. Tubuhmu bau keringat.”  
Mikoto tertawa dan itu sukses membuat Sasuke kembali cemberut seperti biasa.  
...  
To Be Continued

A/N: Halo, Ether di sini. Maaf sebelumnya Ether belum sempat melanjutkan banyak karya di akun ini karena kesibukan di dunia nyata. Karya ini juga masih berlanjut hanya saja belum tahu kapan bisa dilanjutkan juga karena keterbatasan waktu. Plot cerita ini juga belum kelihatan arahnya akan tetapi kalau kepo menonton MV Re-Bye mungkin akan mengerti arahnya ke mana. Tapi jangan spoiler ya~ Terima kasih banyak. Dukung SasuHina terus ya manteman~~ :)

Thanks for reading~

Salam Sayang,  
Ether


End file.
